Electrical devices like receptacles, switches, light fixtures or the like have been used for years in homes, offices and other environments. Over many decades, the circuit installation mechanics of these devices have been standardized and very few attempts have been made to significantly change these mechanics. In many cases, the wiring, installation and repair of these electrical devices are difficult and time-consuming, even for technicians. Especially when multiple cables are retained in an electrical junction box and need to connect with an electrical device mounted on the box, it could be very complicated to safely, expeditiously, and properly connect the positive, neutral and ground link of each of the cables with the corresponding positive, neutral and ground conductors extending from the electrical device.
Example wiring apparatuses of the present invention are not subject to these disadvantages and possesses many advantages over conventional electrical devices.
According to one aspect of the present technology, there is provided an electrical wiring apparatus, comprising a container having a base and an opening. The container has cable entries constructed to removably retain ends of cables therein. Each of the cables has a positive wire, a neutral wire and a ground wire, an inner surface of the base is constructed to allow the positive wire, neutral wire and ground wire of each of the cables be exposed when the cable is positioned in one of the cable entries. The electrical wiring apparatus further comprises a positive link, a neutral link and a ground link of electrically conductive material. Each of the links has at least two legs constructed to electrically connect with the corresponding wires of the cables.
In an example embodiment, the electrical wiring apparatus further comprises one of a cover plate and an electrical device engaged with the positive link, the neutral link and the ground link to retain these links in a position that is electrically connectable with the positive, neutral and ground wires of the cables.
When cables are positioned properly in one of the cable entries with their positive wire, neutral wire and ground wire exposed on the inner surface of the base of the container in a predetermined sequence, the positive, ground and neutral links are constructed to electrically connect with corresponding positive, ground and neutral wires of cables and corresponding positive, ground and/or neutral conductors from an electrical device mounted on the container. In this way, a technician places the cables and links at designated locations in an electrical container, so that the wires of the cables and conductor(s) of the electrical device mounted in the container will be electrically connected properly. That is, the technician does not need to locate, manually shape, and connect corresponding wires and conductors together. As a result, the wiring, installation and repair of the wiring apparatus can be simplified and/or accelerated.
The ground link, the positive link, and/or the neutral link may each include a central piece and four legs extending from the central piece. The links may be configured to be spaced apart from the wires of other polarities of the first and second cables when the first and second cables are retained in the container, and the central pieces of the links are configured to be spaced apart from the positive wire, the neutral wire and the ground wire of the first and second cables when the first and second cables are retained in the container. The positive legs of the positive link, the neutral legs of the neutral link, and the ground legs of the ground link may be spaced apart along one direction, and a central piece of the positive link, a central piece of the neutral link and a central piece of the ground link may be spaced apart along another direction. A plurality of spaced recesses may be formed on the inner surface of the base of the container. The spaced recesses may be constructed to dispose wires of the first cable and receive the links such that the legs are electrically connected with the wires of the first cable according to their polarities. The spaced recesses may be elongated and in parallel relation, and each of the plurality of spaced recesses may dispose one wire of the first cable and receive one leg of a respective link. The electrical wiring apparatus may include a separator on the inner surface of the base to separate the first cable from the second cable while each of the positive link, the neutral link, and the ground link connect respective wires of the first and second cables across the separator. The electrical device may be movably mounted on the container over the opening of the container. The electrical device may include electrical conductors in engagement with the positive link, the neutral link, and the ground link. The electrical device may be an electrical receptacle or an electrical switch. The positive link may be two separate central pieces constructed to electrically connect or disconnect the positive wires of the first and second cables based on a position of an operating element of an electrical switch. The ground link may be located below the ground wires of the first and second cables and on the inner surface of the base. The electrical wiring apparatus may include a mounting post secured to the base and extending outwardly toward the outer opening, with the positive link mounted on the mounting post in a first position, and the neutral link mounted on the mounting post in a second position offset from the first position. The positive, neutral and/or ground link may have an H-shaped profile when viewed in a first direction, a U-shaped profile viewed in a second direction, and/or a T-shaped profile viewed in a third direction, where the first, second and third directions may be orthogonal. The positive link, the ground link and the neutral link may be fastened together by a non-conductive material.
The example embodiments, aspects, and advantages disclosed herein may be provided in any suitable combination or sub-combination to achieve yet further example embodiments.